


【盾冬】阿毛眉头一皱，发现事情非常简单

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 傻瓜盾冬与红娘山姆与他的红娘团





	【盾冬】阿毛眉头一皱，发现事情非常简单

巴基现在好多了，真的好多了，这都要多谢他的好兄弟，他一个多世纪的铁哥们。

美利坚精神的实体化，国家英雄，大众情人，公民自由的守卫者美国队长。

巴基是从彼得的作文里看到这句话的，托尼一边狂笑一边把它影印下来，贴满了复仇者大厦的每个角落，那个时候甚至连厕纸都是彼得的歌颂美国队长小作文。

除了可怜的史蒂夫与彼得，几乎所有人都玩得不亦乐乎。他们致力于在所有小纸条上加上“万年处男”，“演讲狂魔”，“性冷淡”等字眼，或是把“美国队长”涂掉换成“超级鹰眼”，“无敌猎鹰”或是“霸道总裁屎大颗”（在托尼看到这张纸条的那天，罗迪的晚饭神秘失踪了）什么的。

巴基一直没有参与进去，直到有一天他在一张纸条上看到“孤独终老”几个清晰有力的大字。

————

巴基的治疗师曾经跟史蒂夫谈过，希望他能够帮助巴基找到点现代社会的小兴趣，好把他的注意力从过度的求生本能中转移出去。

那之后史蒂夫的那层楼就有了个绿色版托尼游戏间的外号。

后来巴基逐渐好转，也开始学着自己找点爱好了，前段时间是摇滚，接下来是烹饪，再然后是在兼职神盾局体术课老师时把他最讨厌的学生摔到怀疑人生。

而现在，在巴基将史蒂夫知道的适龄女性都拉出来夸了个遍，两度以请吃热狗为名把史蒂夫骗出来并神秘消失，只留他与一位陌生女士面面相觑后，史蒂夫不得不接受这么一个现实——巴基现在的兴趣爱好可能是给自己介绍女朋友。

————

SGR：嘿，山姆，在吗？

红翼天下第一：怎么了兄弟？

SGR：能帮我劝劝巴基吗？

红翼天下第一：？？？

SGR：他最近一直在给我介绍女朋友:(

红翼天下第一：哦，天，那可真是太糟糕了

红翼天下第一：为什么要我去说？

SGR：因为热狗很好吃

SGR：还有我不想伤他的心

红翼天下第一：……我去你妈的

红翼天下第一：说真的，你干嘛不去告白呢

红翼天下第一：你都暗恋他快有一百来年了

SGR：因为他不喜欢我这个性别的

红翼天下第一：不试试你怎么知道

SGR：跟他约过会的姑娘可以排满布鲁克林整条街，你说我怎么知道

红翼天下第一：你不是也跟佩吉约过会吗

SGR：我没有，我们不是一个部门的

红翼天下第一：我是说七十年前那个

SGR：……那不一样

SGR：而且他还给我介绍女朋友

SGR：他要是真的对我有好感就不会这么做了

SGR：我也不想让他为难

SGR：劝说的事就拜托你了

SGR：还有

SGR：你要是说漏嘴了我就杀了你

SGR：开个玩笑:)

红翼天下第一：…………

————

“你问过史蒂夫吗？”山姆坐在快餐店里咬了一口牛肉堡，芝士从两边溢了出来。

巴基沉默地摇了摇头，将叉子以肢解仇人的气势捣进了自己面前的土豆泥里。

山姆叹了口气，放下了手中香气四溢的汉堡。他一边拿纸巾擦了擦自己沾上芝士酱的手指，一边开导道：“说不定他只是不需要这个呢？”

“他怎么会不需要呢？他迟早会需要一个伴侣的，可不能孤独终老啊。”

“不不不，”山姆的手指点了点桌面，巴基总是会在奇怪的地方钻牛角尖，而在另一些奇怪的地方则出奇地想得开，因此每说一句话都要尽量做到详尽：“我的意思是，说不定他只是不需要‘找’伴侣了，你懂吗，他的心里可能已经有人了。”

比如说某个陪了他一辈子的傻子。

“啊，懂了”巴基点了点头，开始埋头解决面前这碗凶案现场般的土豆泥：“他并不是不需要伴侣。”

山姆欣慰地又咬了一大口汉堡。

他只是不需要我而已。

巴基将满嘴的奶油鸡肉味胡乱吞了下去，回味有点酸酸的，大概是快过期了。

————

很多年前，在他们都还只是布鲁克林两个穷小伙的时候，巴基是史蒂夫唯一的朋友。

而巴基呢，巴基有很多朋友，一起喝酒，一起工作，但只有史蒂夫是特别的，他是巴基的亲人，再久一点就变成了巴基唯一的亲人。

巴基喜欢“唯一”这个词，他自私地享受着小史蒂夫的依赖。

后来他们先后参军，军队里的士兵成了他们共同的朋友，但他们对彼此来说依旧是特别的那个，他们可以在闲暇时光一起回忆童年旧闻，调侃对方“那个时候就是个小混蛋”，这是其他所有人都做不到，也参与不进去的，这给了巴基一种隐秘的快乐。

“史蒂夫的小副官”

军队里有些人会这么喊他，而巴基则会装作生气的样子朝着声源挥挥拳头。

即使知道没有人真心这么认为，那调侃用的前缀还是让他很开心。这称号可是独此一家呢。

但七十多年过去了，一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化。巴基不太能记得起过去的事情，史蒂夫也有了新的，巴基所不熟悉的朋友。

他们一起打过巴基不知道的仗，分享巴基无法参与进去的小秘密，有时山姆的一句话逗得所有人哄堂大笑，只有巴基一个人尴尬地板着脸，这在以前是绝对不会发生的。

这一切都指向一个事实，而山姆的话点醒了他——巴基不再是史蒂夫的唯一，而史蒂夫也已经不再需要他了。

————

史蒂夫守在办公桌旁，百无聊赖地盯着桌上的能量守恒惯性摆球发呆。

平时这个时候巴基应该早就结束工作了，他通常要结束得比自己早一点。以前他下班后推开办公室的大门，通常都能看到巴基坐在他的办公椅上，眼神飘忽不定地发着呆，而当自己出现在门口时，那两道眼神则会迅速聚焦到自己的身上，其中的依赖与专注让史蒂夫颤抖。

但最近这种情况很少出现了，巴基只是坐在那里专心地刷着手机，或是趴在桌上盯着那两颗隔着五颗同类摆动着的小钢球，就像现在的自己一样。

史蒂夫想，自己好像有点过于享受被巴基依赖的感觉了，当颤抖尖叫着的巴基在自己的安抚下逐渐平静下来时，那欣慰感就开始在胃里发酵，直至漫溢出来。

这种体验太过诱人，太过宝贵，以至于长此以往，他开始害怕巴基将信任的目光投向他人，害怕巴基把自己的痛苦分享给别人听，而当看到巴基与其他的什么人交谈时，史蒂夫会不由得产生一种冲上去将他藏在盾后的冲动。在巴基还没完全恢复时，史蒂夫可以把这股冲动当做稍微有些过盛的保护欲，但现在，就连神盾局都开始安心招巴基进来工作了，他却仍然看不惯巴基对别人微笑的场景。

更糟糕的是，史蒂夫有时躺在大床上，会开始怀念起巴基的治疗期，怀念他惊恐地躲在自己身后，怀念他痛苦地在自己怀中抽搐，当他意识到自己究竟在想些什么时他会懊恼地抓过身旁的枕头，狠狠地让自己在棉絮里闷上一整晚。

这是不对的，史蒂夫抹了把脸，颓丧地瘫在办公椅上，这种想法实在是太卑劣了。

————

巴基在神盾局忙活了一整天，那群搞科研的最近像打了鸡血一样，新型武器一箱一箱地被送到他的面前，结果就是平时很早就能下班的他今天不得不在神盾局呆到太阳落山来测试它们。

平时巴基都会等着史蒂夫跟他一起回去，但这个时候史蒂夫大概早就下班了，然而心中的一点侥幸让他踏上了往常的路线，而那办公室门下透出来的光线让他的心不由得为之雀跃不已。

这意味着史蒂夫至少等了他三个多小时。

巴基一只手抚上门口刻着史蒂夫姓名的铭牌，一只手攥上金属把手，努力让自己笑得不要太开心。

下一刻他就不再需要克制了，他需要的是尽量留住脸上残存的笑意。

办公室里不止有史蒂夫。

莎伦。莎伦·卡特。

平心而论莎伦从各方面来说都是个很好的姑娘。

她聪明善良，美丽大方，并且忠心耿耿。巴基在神盾局教过几节搏击课，莎伦绝对是最出色的那个。

在巴基还不知道莎伦的姓氏的时候，她就已经给他留下过深刻印象了，好的那种。

而现在莎伦亲昵地给了史蒂夫一个吻，手指还极其暧昧地在那块大到能停昆式的胸肌上划着圈。

巴基突然不那么喜欢莎伦了。

————

“嗯，我以后得给自己也买辆这样的，”巴基骑上史蒂夫的机车后座，双手在面前宽阔的肩膀上比划了几下，最后落在了自己的大腿上：“这车实在太酷炫了。”

史蒂夫的声音从前方传了过来：“巴基，当初是你说讨厌风呼到脸上的感觉我才一直让你坐在后头的，要是你现在突然又不介意发型被风吹乱了的话，我又不是不愿意给你让位，这辆车可是要花掉一年的饭钱呢。”

“但买车肯定是迟早的事情啊，毕竟这个位置，”巴基拍了拍腿边的机身：“马上就要换主人啦。”

换给那个莎伦。

巴基在心里恶狠狠地加了一句。

“哦，莎伦，”巴基看到史蒂夫背部的肌肉一瞬间紧绷了起来：“你喜欢她吗？”

认真的吗？那个抢了我车位的人？

“当然啦，”巴基在脑海中过了一遍莎伦所具备的所有优点：“她可是个‘卡特’啊。”

“……关于这点嘛……”史蒂夫转动车钥匙，引擎的轰鸣声瞬间充斥了整个车间，哈雷窜了出去，留下一串尾气。

巴基没有听到史蒂夫接下来的话，也有可能史蒂夫根本没有说下去，但他现在没有精力去想这了，他现在只想穿越回一分钟前掐死自己。

你又搞砸了，巴基听着风从耳畔呼啸而过，心被绞成一团，你又一次伤害到史蒂夫了，你这个蠢货。

————

“抱歉，我搞砸了，如果我伤害到你了那么我很抱歉，我是个蠢货。”

史蒂夫坐在床沿，将这条消息发了出去，当发送成功的提示音从手机中传出来时，他吐了口气，将自己摔进了床上。

“莎伦·卡特”

他讲手机举到脸前，收件人那一框的名字让他心情复杂。

莎伦是个很好的女孩，忠诚果敢，善良坚毅，这就是为什么那时史蒂夫没有拒绝她的示好，同时也是为什么史蒂夫现在必须得拒绝她。

这么好的女孩，不该是任何人的退而求其次。

史蒂夫以为自己可以开始尝试着把生活的重心从巴基那儿移开了，但机车上的对话让史蒂夫意识到自己还远远没有准备好。

巴基仅仅是表达出些许的想要独立出去的意愿，就把自己打击得晕头转向，这可不是什么“嘿你已经可以开始不那么在意他了”的征兆啊。

史蒂夫的手指在屏幕上毫无目的地划了几下，随后挫败地把手机往身旁一扔，双手捂住了眼睛。

黑暗中那手机屏幕的闪光在脑海跳跃着，屈指可数的联系人中那个末尾有颗星星的名字格外显眼。

巴基。

史蒂夫沉重地叹了口气。

————

巴基靠在床头，发了会呆后又扯过身边的靠枕垫在腰后。

他没有开灯，卧室里漆黑一片。巴基面前的那堵墙是空白的，上面钉着一排整整齐齐的六颗钉子，从巴基的方向看上去就像是谁拿尺子在墙上描了六个小圆点。

史蒂夫一边握着小锤子以最快速度敲击着钉帽，一边提议巴基可以在上面挂点喜欢的画或是生活照什么的，但巴基觉得那六颗钉子已经足够当做装饰了。

或许还有史蒂夫敲钉子时隆起的背肌，扭动的臀部和结实的大腿，谁知道呢。

总之那面墙到现在还是那个样子，光秃秃地长着六颗小黑点，巴基就盯着那排唯一的装饰，大脑中回放着史蒂夫办公室中的场景。

他早就预料到有这一天了，总会有这么一天的，如果说他心里不难受，那是在说谎，但要是说他在嫉妒，那就有些言过其实了。

假如把“夺走史蒂夫的心”当成一场比赛，那么他连参赛资格都没有，充其量可以混个评委或是颁奖嘉宾什么的当当。

有句话怎么说来着——“乞丐不会嫉妒富翁，他只会嫉妒收入比自己更高的乞丐”，这大概就是在说巴基了吧。

他曾经嫉妒过卡特，另一个卡特，七十多年前的那个，现在看来可真是有够自恋的。

————

“史蒂夫跟莎伦在一起了？！？！”

山姆听到这个消息吓得差点把嘴里的可乐给喷出来。

“你干嘛那么吃惊啊？”巴基疑惑地瞪了他一眼。

因为他暗恋了一辈子的对象就坐在这里啊！

“再说了，”巴基像握小刀似的握着勺子，往满是酱汁的土豆泥中狠狠地刺了进去：“莎伦这么好的姑娘，配史蒂夫不是正好吗？”

“这是好事情啊！”

“……”山姆看着在巴基手中逐渐变形的铁勺子，一个猜测逐渐成形。

“你知道我之前还在哪看到过这个场景吗？”

巴基嘟嚷着“质量真差”把弯成大波浪的勺子扔到了一边，接着抬起头疑惑地问道：“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，我的姑妈暗恋了我姑父很久，后来有一天我那个姑父跟其他人在一起了，我姑妈知道之后说‘他们挺般配的，这是好事啊’。”

“……”

“然后她在洗碗的时候摔碎了五个盘子。”

“……”

巴基想了想又拿起手边扭曲的铁勺，一点一点把它掰回原型。

山姆：“……”

巴基夹着勺把，将闪着冷酷光芒的勺头正对山姆的鼻子:“你要是敢告诉史蒂夫，我就杀了你。”

山姆：“……”

巴基盯着山姆良久，突然露出假得不能再假的笑容，收回勺子狠狠地挖了一大勺土豆泥，塞到嘴里大口咀嚼着，像是在咀嚼谁的骨头：“开个玩笑。”

山姆：“……这个也好熟悉。”

“什么？”

“没什么，”山姆摆摆手，试探着问道：“你试过告白吗？”

巴基的一边的眉毛突然倾斜出一个夸张的角度，好像听到了什么天方夜谭，例如红骷髅跟特朗普结婚了，伴郎是普金什么的。

“当然没有了，我又不傻，他根本不喜欢我这个性别的！”

……这个也好熟悉。

山姆翻了个白眼，他猛吸一口可乐，把那句“给我滚去告白啊你这个蠢货”咽了下去：“你不试试怎么知道呢？”

“不试我也知道，史蒂夫绝对会答应的。”

“不不不你干嘛这么悲……？？！？”

“他就是这么温柔，什么事都愿意为我做，但我怎么能利用这点来把他拴在我身边呢？”

巴基懊恼地把又一次被折弯的勺子扔进了脚边的垃圾桶。

————

红翼天下第一：你跟莎伦在一起了！？！？

SGR：……巴基告诉你的？

红翼天下第一：你不是暗恋巴基吗？

SGR：对呀

红翼天下第一：什么叫“对呀”？？？？？你不觉得这样对莎伦跟巴基不公平吗？？

SGR：这跟巴基有什么关系？

红翼天下第一：……你先回答我的问题

SGR：我当天就跟莎伦道歉了

红翼天下第一：你们分手了？

SGR：严格来说我们并没有正式交往过。

SGR：但是，是的，我们分手了。

SGR：昨天莎伦路过我的时候给了我一个白眼，她可能开始讨厌我了

SGR：你为什么要提巴基？

SGR：巴基怎么了？

SGR：你把巴基怎么了？

红翼天下第一：我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊

红翼天下第一：说真的兄弟，我还是建议你去告个白，说不定有出乎意料的结果呢？

SGR：巴基会答应我的。

红翼天下第一：……你说啥？

SGR：巴基肯定会答应的，他就是这么温柔的一个人，从来不会拒绝我的要求。

红翼天下第一：……

SGR：但我怎么可以利用这一点来把他绑在身边呢？太不道德了。

红翼天下第一：………………

被两个蠢货夹在中间的山姆，大脑逐渐缺氧。

算我求你们了，赶紧互相利用吧！！！

————

红翼天下第一：Avanger Assemble!

红翼天下第一：早就想这么干了哈哈哈哈哈

红翼天下第一：Avenger

红翼天下第一：Avengers

红翼天下第一：打错了

人是铁：…………

我还是个孩子啊：……

黑寡妇不是寡妇：……

就是射不偏：……山姆你有事吗？

浩克博士：这个群里好像少了几个人？

我还是个孩子啊：罗杰斯先生和巴恩斯先生不在

红翼天下第一：我故意的

人是铁：他们又欺负你了？

红翼天下第一：就很过分

红翼天下第一：其实也还好

红翼天下第一：就是问一下托尼上次整队长和睡衣宝宝用的纸条还在吗？

人是铁：被小辣椒收起来扔掉了

人是铁：她把我训了一顿

人是铁：但她扔到了公司的废弃仓库里，而我刚好有钥匙

红翼天下第一：完美：)

黑寡妇不是寡妇：所以你想干嘛？

红翼天下第一：干大事：)

就是射不偏：？

浩克博士：我可以不参加吗，感觉很不妙

红翼天下第一：进了这个群就别想脱身了

我还是个孩子啊：威尔逊叔叔这句话听起来有点像反派

红翼天下第一：……

————

巴基来到公共休息室时以为自己穿越了，上个星期才被托尼指挥家政机器人一扫而空的小纸条又一次占领了这里，甚至比之前要更加夸张，密密麻麻得到了精神污染的地步。

巴基之前遇到这种情况都是直接无视，偶尔无聊了才会挑几张看看，但眼前的情况显然是想让人无视都难，他只好抱起沙发上的其中一堆纸条放在一旁，好空出点位置让自己放屁股，随后眼睛一撇，非常自然地往某一张纸条上望了过去——

“老天爷啊，怎么回事？他们又开始了？？”

史蒂夫从门外走了进来，他望向表情诡异的巴基后俯身将贴在鞋架上的一张纸条撕了下来：“这次他们又写了什……哦……我的天……”

他捏着字条的手突然汗湿了，史蒂夫检查了其他几张字条，内容完全一致。

他响亮地咽了口口水，缓缓站起了身子。

史蒂夫走向正襟危坐于沙发上的巴基，他手里紧紧攥着那张纸条，每一步都艰难地好似举着千斤重的巨石。

“这上面写的是真的吗？”巴基仰头问道。

史蒂夫已经走到了巴基的面前，影子将巴基紧紧包裹了起来，让他有些喘不过气来。

“是……咳，”史蒂夫清了清喉咙接着说：“是真的，至少有一半是真的。”

沉重的幻觉随着这句话如烟雾一般消失了，史蒂夫的整个身体都轻快起来，原来一百年来他从来没有真正呼吸过。

“你呢？”史蒂夫缓缓地蹲了下来，一只手轻轻搭在了巴基的膝盖上。

巴基则是笑着凑了过去，属于人类的那只手抚上史蒂夫的侧脸，大拇指轻柔地拂过他的嘴角。

“是真的，全都是真的，至少我现在可以确定了。”

————

巴基的卧室里挂上了第一个画框，里面塞满了小纸条。

所有纸条上原本的话被尽数划掉，通通用不同的笔迹写上了相同的词。

“爱着巴基的”，“巴基爱着的”，“史蒂夫”。

爱着巴基的史蒂夫。

巴基爱着的史蒂夫。

end


End file.
